39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gideon's Ring
Overview '''The Gold Ring '''is a cherished Cahill family heirloom. It was given to Gideon Cahill from his father. It was then given to Madeleine Cahill from Olivia Cahill to protect it. Grace was the last Madrigal to protect it before Amy. Its importance is unknown, but it's likely crucial, perhaps as powerful or maybe even more powerful than the Master Serum or possibly a way to defeat the Vespers. Some people believe that there is something secret that is inside the ring that makes it so important. It is also beleived that it transmitted a certain radiation type and equalized the serum to make it safer. In The Black Book of Buried Secrets, a code on page 31 reads, if cracked, 'protect golden ring.' On page 39 in the same book, it says,'Keep Gideon's gold ring safe.' The back of the first cards in every Cahills vs Vespers book arranged in order forms a detailed diagram of the ring. Trivia *Damien Vesper didn't know much about the ring but he suspected its power and tried to obtain it several times. *The only person, besides Gideon himself, who knew about the ring's secrets was Gideon's wife, Olivia. She kept the ring safe until her death. *The ring was then passed down from generation to generation. *The ring, however, at some point, was lost until it found its way to a bar in Casablanca which was found by George S. Patton, but was stolen by Grace Cahill, and for the next few years, has been in a chalet in the Swiss Alps until Amy Cahill has taken custody of it. * It is now in Amy's custom-made watch. *He likes to experiment in his lab. *Its current location is in Amy's Swiss Army Watch. It is believed there is a code on the ring that will help bring help for the downfall of the Vespers. *On one of the pages of Vespers Rising, near what seems to be an arrowhead, are the phases of the moon. *There are the phases of the moon and symbols of constellations hidden inside of it. *Its former keepers are: Mr. Cahill, Gideon Cahill, Olivia Cahill, Madeleine Cahill, and Grace Cahill. *Its design resembles a cog for a machine. Considering this, it's possible that it is a key. *In relevance to the Jefferson Puzzle, all of the cards of Card Pack 1 and possibly 2's backs are part of the puzzle. It forms a cross (like on ambulances) but in the center 6 cards are missing. The 6 missing parts of the puzzle represent the 6 books of Cahills vs. Vespers. The first card in each set of cards that come in the books make a grid, showing a diagram that resembles an X-ray of Gideon's ring. *Amy Cahill is the current keeper of Gideon's Gold ring (stated in Vespers Rising). Category:Vespers Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Madrigal Category:Vespers Rising Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Historic Cahills Category:Cahill Family Category:Grace Cahill Category:Branch Leaders Category:Leaders Category:Series Two Category:Series One Category:A King's Ransom Category:Rapid Fire Category:Damien Vesper Category:Amy Cahill